The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style)
Disney and Sega's movie spoof and animal style version of 1963 Disney film, "The Sword in the Stone". Cast: *Wart/Arthur - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Merlin - Paddington Bear *Archimedes - Bonkers D. Bobcat (Disney's Bonkers) *Sir Ector - Colonel K (Danger Mouse) *Sir Kay - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Sir Pellinore - Danger Mouse *Fish Wart - Flounder (The Little Mermaid) *Fish Merlin - Marlin (Finding Nemo) *Squirrel Wart - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Pike - Gubila (Ultraman) *Coyote - Gomora (Ultraman) *Squirrel Merlin - Timothy Q.Mouse (Dumbo) *Little Girl Squirrel - Olivia Flaversham (The Great Mouse Detective) *Granny Squirrel - Gadget Hackwrench (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Scullery Maid - Foxglove (Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers) *Bird Wart - Boots (Dora the Explorer) *Hawk - Hydra (Ultraman) *Madam Mim - Catnip (Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater) *Black Bart the Knight - Tony the Tiger (Kellogg's Frosted Flakes) *Tiger and Talbot - Dog Spike (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) and Skippy the Sheepdog (The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh) *Frog - Squirtle (Pokemon) *2 Knights - Megazord (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) and Johnny Sokko *Merlin's Wizard Duel Transformations played by: *Merlin (Turtle) - Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) *Merlin (Rabbit) - Peter Cottontail (Here Comes Peter Cottontail) *Merlin (Caterpillar) - Caterpillar (The Very Hungry Caterpillar) *Merlin (Walrus) - Wally Walrus (Woody Woodpecker) *Merlin (Mouse) - Red Mouse (The BFG) *Merlin (Crab) - Cedric Tortoise (Tales of Aesop) *Merlin (Goat) - Parsley the Lion (The Herbs) *Merlin (Bermuda) - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Madam Mim's Wizard Duel Transformtions played by: *Madam Mim (Alligator) - Tick-Tock the Crocodile (Peter Pan) *Madam Mim (Fox) - Adult Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Madam Mim (Chicken) - Chicken Little *Madam Mim (Elephant) - Babar *Madam Mim (Tiger) - Leo the Lion (1966) *Madam Mim (Snake) - Nag (Rikki-Tikki Tavi) *Madam Mim (Rhinoceros) - Gamera (1966-1971) *Madam Mim (Dragon) - Godzilla (1962-1975) Scenes *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 1: Opening Credits/The Legend Begins *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 2: Sniffles Drops in Tea/("Higitus Figitus") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 3: At Colonel K's Castle *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 4: ("That's What Makes the World Go Round") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 5: ("A Medieval Assembly Line") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 6: ("A Most Befuddling Thing") *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 7: Battle of the Dishes *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 8: Sniffles' Educations *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 9: "Catnip" *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 10: A Wizard's Duel *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 11: Sniffles is Made a Squire *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 12: The Tournament/The Sword's Appearance *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 13: Hail King Arthur, Long Live the King! *The Sword in the Stone (Disney and Sega Animal Style) part 14: End Credits Trivia *This is the first movie-spoof of Disney and Sega. *This is the first appearance of Sniffles, Paddington Bear, Bonkers D. Bobcat, Colonel K, Baron Greenback, Gomora, Gubila, Hydra, Flounder, Marlin, Fievel Mousekewitz, Olivia Flaversham, Timothy Q.Mouse, Gadget Hackwrench, Foxglove, Boots, Catnip, Scoorge McDuck, Tick-Tock the Crocodile, Bugs Bunny, Adult Tod, Caterpillar, Chicken Little, Wally Walrus, Babar, The Red Mouse, Leo the Lion, Cedric Tortoise, Nag, Gamera, Parsley the Lion, Godzilla and Tony the Tiger. *Tony the Tiger and Black Bart the Knight have the same voice. Movie Used: *The Sword in the Stone (1963) Movies/TV Shows/Video Games Used: *Paddington (1975 TV Series) *Paddington Goes to Movies *Paddington's Goes to School *Paddington's Birthday Bonzana *Paddington Bear (1989 TV series) *The Adventures of Paddington Bear (1997) *Paddington's Alphabet Treasure Hunt *Paddington (2014) *Disney's Bonkers (TV Series) *Raw Toonage *Danger Mouse *Looney Tunes *Space Jam *Ultraman *My Little Pony: Equestria Girls *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *The Little Mermaid *Finding Nemo *Pokemon *An American Tail *An American Tail 2: Fievel Goes West *An American Tail 3: The Treasure of Manhattan Island *An American Tail 4: The Mystery of The Night Monster *The Great Mouse Detective *Dumbo *Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers *Farce of the Penguins *The Wizard of Oz *Oliver and Company *Dora the Explorer *Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater *Peter Pan *DuckTales *Here Comes Peter Cottontail *The Fox and the Hound *The Very Hungry Caterpillar *Chicken Little *Classic Woody Woodpecker Shorts *Babar: King of the Elephants *The BFG *Leo the Lion *Tales of Aesop *Rikki-Tikki Tavi *The Herbs *Gamera vs Barugon *Gamera vs Guiron *Gamera vs Viras *The Adventures of Parsley the Lion *Godzilla vs Gigan *Godzilla vs Megalon *Godzilla vs Mechagodzilla *Mighty Morphin Power Rangers *Johnny Sokko and his Flying Robot *Kellogg's Frosted Flakes Commercial *The New Adventures of Mighty Mouse *The Muppet Show *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppets from Space *The Muppet Christmas Carol *Muppet Treasure Island *The Muppets Wizard of Oz *The Muppets (Movie) *Muppets Most Wanted *Hanuman vs 7 Ultraman Category:Disney and Sega Category:Parodies Category:Channels Category:Rated G Movie Spoofs Category:Sega Film Productions Category:The Sword in the Stone Movies